Nice to meet you, Rose! Run for your life!
by KiraAlice
Summary: Rose's first meeting with the 9th Doctor from her point of view


My alarm went off at 7:30 am. I quickly turned it off. I've always hated that sound to no end. I forced myself to get out of bed, pushing the sheets off and throwing my feet over the side. I quickly got changed and walked out to the kitchen. I had cereal for breakfast, like I did every morning before work. Mum was watching telly when I came out. I grabbed my purse and keys as I was heading out, and gave Mum a kiss on the cheek. Her eyes never left the screen.

"Bye!" I said as I ran out.

"See you later." I heard Mum call out to me as I opened the door. I walked down the many steps from my flat to get to the ground floor. I jumped onto a bus and rode it into the middle of London. The bus slowed to a stop and I jumped off. I crossed the street and ran into Henrik's, where I work.

I was fairly bored my entire shift. I folded clothes and put them on their displays, but my mind was in a different place entirely.

On my break, I met up with Mickey at a park. He was eating his sandwich with silly expressions, trying to amuse me. He tried to come in and kiss my cheek with a mouth full of sandwich, and I laughed and pushed his face away. He eventually stood up and started to dance, and I have to admit, it was really funny.

Eventually, I had to go back to work. I kissed Mickey goodbye and walked back. I was back folding clothes and thinking about what was for dinner that night.

Finally, I heard, "The store will be closing in five minutes. Thank you," over the intercom. I sighed and went to put the last clothes away.

My friends and I were leaving quickly; we were planning to go to a pub or something after work, when the security guard held up the money from the lottery in my face.

"Oi!" he said, shaking it. I left my friends, taking the money from the guard. I walked back to the lift and headed down to the basement to give the money to Wilson.

The lift stopped and I got off.

"Wilson?" I called out, "Wilson, I've got the lottery money." I walked to his door, "Wilson, you there?" I knocked. "Look, I can't hang about 'cause their closing the shop." still no answer. "Wilson!" still no answer. "Ah, come on," I mumbled to myself.

A large clatter came from another room. "Hello?" I called out. "Hello, Wilson, it's Rose! Hello? Wil-Wilson?" I heard a loud 'phew' coming from the other room. I walked to the door and pushed it open to reveal a rather dark room. I switched on the light so I could see. The lights flickered on, and I saw a bunch of the store's mannequins. Oh, right. This was the room in the basement were they stored them.

"Wilson?" I called out again. I walked farther into the room, looking at a few of the creepy, emotionless mannequins. "Wilson!" I saw another door and walked quickly to it. I was about to open it when I heard loud footsteps and a door slamming coming from the hall. I looked, and saw the door I had come in through had shut. I ran to it and tried to pull it open again, but it wouldn't budge.

"You're kidding me." I said to myself as I tugged on the metal handles. I heard more footsteps. "Is that someone mucking about?" I called out to the room. I walked farther into the room again, away from the door. "Who is it?" I said. I heard something moving behind me, and I whirled around. One of the mannequin's heads had completely moved and was looking straight at me. It started to slowly move and stand off the platform it was being stored on. It walked toward me as others started to do the same.

"Heh. You got me, very funny," I said to the mannequin. It continued to walk towards me. "Right, I've got the joke! Whose idea was this? Is it Derek's? Is it?" the mannequins were still moving, "Derek, is this you?" almost all the mannequins were now moving toward me, cornering me. I backed away quickly, but they were still coming. I tripped an fell into some of the shop's holiday decorations as I tried to back away. I caught myself and continued to back away. All the mannequins raised their arms at once. I shut my eyes tightly.

I felt someone grab my hand. I opened my eyes to see who it was. A man with very short hair and rather large ears in a leather coat looked at me and said, "Run." he pulled me away just as the mannequins struck down, breaking a pipe. The man pulled me along a hallway, through doors, running from the mannequins. They were close behind. Some mannequins were being stored behind bars in the hall, and they were waving their arms helplessly, also trying to get to us.

We ran to the lift, and the man pushed the button. I looked behind us, and saw the mannequins still coming. We ran into the lift, and one of the mannequins stuck its arm through the closing doors. The man in the leather jacket was trying to fight it off. He managed to pull the mannequin's arm off, and the doors closed, shutting all the mannequins off.

"You pulled his arm off," I said in disbelief.

"Yup," he smiled and tossed it to me, "plastic."

"Very clever. Nice trick. Who were they, then - students?" I asked, "Is this a student thing or what?"

"Why would they be students?" he asked with a confused look.

"I don't know." I shrugged, still holding the arm.

"Well, you said it. Why students?"

"'Cause to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students." I shrugged again.

"That makes sense. Well done." he looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks," I nodded.

"They're not students," he said, looking back at the lift doors.

"Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's gonna call the police," I said.

"Who's Wilson?" he asked me.

"Chief Electrician." I said.

He looked at me sadly, "Wilson's dead."

"That's just not funny, that's sick." I said as the doors opened. The man pulled a funny looking device from his coat pocket. He grabbed my shoulders.

"Hold on, mind your eyes," he said, and turned to the lift again. He pressed a button and a blue light came from it. He pointed it at the lift button.

"I've had enough of this, now." I said as he did it. The button sparked and I jumped back a little. The man started to walk away. "Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there?" I started to run after him. "I said, who are they!"

"They're made of plastic - living plastic creatures. And they're being controlled by a relay device on the roof. Which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this, so..." he stopped walking and held up a very weird looking device with red blinking lights all over it, "I'm gonna go upstairs and blow them up, and I might well die in the process but don't worry about me, no. You go home, go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast." he said quickly and pushed me through a door. "Don't tell anyone about this, 'cause if you do, you'll get them killed." he slammed the door behind him. I turned a little before the I heard the door open again. "I'm the Doctor, by the way, what's your name?" the man asked me.

"Rose," I said, really confused.

The man smiled and held up the device again, waving it a bit. "Nice to meet you, Rose! Run for your life!"


End file.
